


One Bourbon, one Scotch, one drop of rain

by SammiMP



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMP/pseuds/SammiMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride suddenly comes to visit Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fimlml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlml/gifts).



> All rights belongs to CBS. _(:з」∠)_

 

_"So I'm gonna stand here by your fire, cause it’s cold one tonight._

_I'm taking care of soulfight. And you're the reason why.”_

_The Revivalists, Soulfight_

 

 

还有一个星期就是感恩节。  
  
按照常理，这个时间，大部分人应该一边思考着感恩节当天应该准备些什么样的食物，一边筹划着如何安排好接下来一周的日程以便享受短暂的家人团聚时光。  
  
而NCIS华府小分队的各位，也在这个周四不约而同地宣布了各自的假日安排。  
  
Ducky神采奕奕的准备飞去英格兰，Tony愁眉苦脸地表示要和老爸团聚在夏威夷的某座小岛上，Abby则例行参加俱乐部的修女嬷嬷们的保龄球赛，McGee偷偷浏览着特价机票的同时通过他那二进制恋爱法暂时保密，Bishop和Jake早早便预订好了葡萄园的家庭旅馆，就连Leon都在琢磨着要带孩子们去蒙大拿的山区滑雪……  
  
每个人脸上都是轻松的神色。  
  
甚至Fornell都打来电话表示会带着女儿去某个海滩度假地去散心。  
  
一切都好极了。  
  
Gibbs目不斜视地盯着眼前的显示器，眼前几米处，McGee正唉声叹气地看着库存无几的“Boss专用手机”， 默默拎出一台来迅速拆开了那古板又老气的、方方正正的纸盒包装。今年圣诞节McGee最想要的礼物就是一整柜足够Gibbs用上整整一年的老式翻盖机——如果他是精灵王，那他一定会要圣诞老人加班加点地赶制它们，哪怕要用枪对着那位老人家、或者他的驯鹿们的脑袋也在所不惜。  
  
“啊……Boss？……你的手机。”  
  
McGee小心翼翼地将手机轻轻塞在Gibbs的桌上，便迅速溜回了自己的电脑后面。  
  
办公室的另一侧，罪魁祸首正缩在自己的显示器后面，想要尽量把自己移出Gibbs的视线。  
  
说真的，这也不能全怪Tony。或者Palmer。  
  
谁能想到那位对他们的Boss倾注了过分好奇心的“福尔摩斯女士”不仅毫不费力地从Palmer嘴里套出了Gibbs的号码，还在Tony那一不留神的快嘴玩笑里搞清楚了那神秘地下室里Gibbs最喜欢的东西。  
  
于是清早的小组办公室里，刚刚走出电梯的三个家伙谈笑间还没来得及走近，就目瞪口呆地看着小组办公区中间赫然摆放着一整个工作台，上面掀起一半的防尘布下露出一套精致到奢华的手工木工工具。  
  
哦，最关键的是上面还绑着一个硕大妖艳的淡紫色蝴蝶结。  
  
Tony差点没忍住要吹起口哨——  
  
站在工作台后面的Gibbs面无表情地挂断了正在狂响的电话，走到了三人面前。McGee和Bishop在他的瞪视下乖乖地溜回各自的办公桌，只有Tony坏笑着、端着他的大杯卡布奇诺来回打量工作台。  
  
“I hate to ask, but……”  
  
“Who’s your secret admirer, Boss?”  
  
Gibbs的双眼危险地眯了起来，Tony赶快收起了脸上的笑容，尴尬地望着逼近到自己面前的Boss。  
啊……他后脑勺上的那块头皮已经紧张的发麻了。  
  
Tony眨了眨眼，看着Gibbs从他面前一晃而过快步走出了办公室，而他手里的咖啡杯一沉——  
那部老式的翻盖机正悠闲地躺在他的咖啡里。  
  
“Fix it or I’ll fix you on it, DiNozzo.”  
  
Bishop抖着紫色蝴蝶结下面那张带着花体字的卡片，笑着把后面的签名和P.S.指给Tony。  
“福尔摩斯女士对你的助攻表示感谢呢，Tony。”  
  
  
正在和今天份文书做斗争的McGee——以及正在和若干天以及今天的文书做斗争的Tony，目送着Gibbs心情不佳地抓起外套离开了办公室，还留下那部不知道能幸存多久的手机在他的桌子上欢乐地跳动着。  
  
  
  
起居室一如往常的灯光昏暗。  
Gibbs的这台电视毕竟已经是上个世纪的产品了，过强的灯光的确会影响观看感受。  
  
他习惯性地从冰箱里捞出一瓶啤酒，一块披萨以及那个裹着毛巾的冰袋，顺手将警徽和枪放在桌边，就势坐在了沙发上，一顺水地把腿架上了茶几，盯着电视里的西部片灌下一大口啤酒。  
  
当那块冷披萨差不多已经被他狼吞虎咽到一半的时候，Gibbs发誓他在电视机的吵闹里听到了自家门口的脚步声，接下来合叶转动的声音让他忍不住心里诅咒两句，心烦地丢下了披萨，狠狠地对着电视机翻了个白眼。  
  
“门关着是有原因的，电话接不通也是有原因的，lady！”  
  
“Well…Am I interrupting something？”  
  
他眨了眨眼，看着Dwayne Pride裹在一件厚重的大衣里，一手掂着旅行袋，扑弄了一下揉乱的头发，一边坏笑着举起手打招呼似的晃了晃。  
  
“No…”  
  
然后这家伙就不请自便地将行李袋丢在角落，迫不及待脱下身上的外套丢去沙发扶手，迅速直接挤进他的沙发里，裹挟而来的屋外寒冷的空气让Gibbs腿上感受到一阵凉意，他忍不住又翻了个白眼。  
  
Pride正搓着双手，饶有兴致地打量了一下那半块披萨和小半瓶啤酒。  
  
还有Gibbs的瞪视。  
  
“What？”他一脸无辜地望着Gibbs那没好气的脸。  
“I thought you like my cooking？”  
  
Pride那意味深长的笑和Gibbs狐疑的表情交相辉映着。  
  
啊，不，他才没那么天真地会相信Pride会因为心情大好而在自己最讨厌的季节里，千里迢迢扔下纽奥良那一堆行政的活儿跑来冷得要死的华府，无所事事地做个饭叙个旧——  
  
更何况Pride还拎着那看上去装满了足够一整个星期换洗衣物的旅行袋。  
  
而且今天还只是星期四。  
  
况且下周就是感恩节了。  
  
他发誓这一切都跟Abby有那么千丝万缕的联系。  
  
Pride无视了他的凝视，抬手夺走了他手里的啤酒喝了两口，顺便把那半块披萨以一个漂亮的弧线砸进了垃圾箱。  
接着轻车熟路地拉开了冰箱，向里探了探头——  
  
“Let’s see… What we have here?”  
  
Gibbs无声地叹了口气，努力忽视厨房里传来的瓶瓶罐罐碰撞出的声响。  
说真的，他根本不可能赶得走这家伙。  
  
如果注定他最近的个人生活要被别人打扰，那Pride总好过那个Sherlock Lady。  
  
吃饱肚子总比被人当作甜点要好得多。  
  
“我说，你想吃点什么？”  
  
Pride的声音听起来闷闷的，不用看就知道这家伙肯定又把厨房翻了个底朝天，脑袋正伸进某个柜子里四处翻找着他每次来都会悄悄储备下的心爱调料。  
  
“No beans, you’re not gonna like me now when I have beans.”  
  
Gibbs无奈地抓了抓脖子，安安稳稳地靠回沙发里，皱着眉扫了眼电视机里露台上的年轻牛仔对着路过的年轻女士飞吻。  
  
世道真是变了。


	2. Chapter 2

晨间的阳光从背后照射过来，暖洋洋地烤在身上。  
  
Gibbs从熟睡中清醒过来，下意识地晃了晃头——却突然僵在原地。  
  
好吧他在沙发上睡着了，后果就是现在他的颈椎和腰椎在他清醒过来的一瞬间竭尽全力地无声抗议着。  
  
当然也别忘了旁边那位罪魁祸首。  
  
Pride在他的右手边，把整张沙发占去了一大半，非常不舒服地蜷缩在自己的大衣下，一只胳膊搭在额头上，将额前的几缕头发压得变了形，另一只手悬在沙发边，几乎要触到地板上。头顶那灰白间杂的头发挤在Gibbs的腿边，乱糟糟地直立着，透过布料戳得他很想把这家伙直接揪起来。  
  
这不像是Pride。  
  
Gibbs盯着熟睡中的老友：微微起伏的胸口前那件深蓝色的格子衬衣皱皱巴巴，一边的袖口挽起到手肘，另一侧的松散的搭在手腕上，那揉乱的样子看起来像是穿了有两三天之久；还有肉眼可见的胡须已经从他下巴上冒了出来。  
  
哦，好吧，这家伙连袜子都还穿在脚上，能看见脚尖的布料上若隐若现的破口，还有几道已经干掉的污渍蹭在裤腿上，就连倒在地板上的鞋子也明显地浮着一层或深或浅的尘土。  
  
一般说来，不管是Gibbs突发奇想去纽奥良蹭饭，还是Pride不请自来来华府蹭酒——好吧他自己也会带酒来，不过每次他们都会喝光Gibbs或Fornell甚至是Ducky的珍藏而把他带来的苦艾酒或波本扔到地下室的某个角落，所以这不是重点——也无论他们到底喝到什么程度，第二天只要Gibbs早早醒来时，Pride一定已经在厨房里准备好了早餐和咖啡，心满意足地端着咖啡透过氤氲的热气看着大家——大部分时间都是Gibbs——狼吞虎咽地将面前的食物一扫而空。  
他有时候甚至怀疑Pride是不是在他身上安装了什么奇怪的闹钟，能够准确预测他到底什么时候醒来。  
  
不管怎样，今天还是周五，懒床是不可能的。  
  
Gibbs小心翼翼地掀起盖在身上的毛毯，略微抬了抬身，试着不吵醒Pride的前提下从沙发上的一团狼藉中挣扎出来。  
说起来容易做起来难，昨晚吃过的晚餐还堆在桌子上，正危险的悬在桌边。  
  
没错，这家伙昨晚竟然正吃着自己做的晚饭就窝在沙发上睡着了，要不是Gibbs正巧回头看了一眼突然异常安静的他，恐怕那大半碗的秋葵汤可是要招呼得他俩一身汤水。  
  
啊，不过Gibbs现在开始有些后悔昨晚偷懒没有及时把那些盆盆罐罐收到厨房去。  
  
就在Gibbs尝试着不碰翻那碗秋葵汤，也不碰醒Pride——这家伙竟然还咕哝了一句什么在自己打大衣下翻了个身，那只垂在沙发边的手差一点掀下那个该死的碗——同时把重心移到他那不太灵巧的左腿上……  
  
“Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs……”  
  
Abby几乎是一秒没停地突然窜进了他的起居室。  
  
“噢……”  
  
Gibbs看着Abby惊讶地眨了眨眼，赶快捂住嘴巴做出了个噤声的动作，然后一脸“奇怪的笑容”望着他们。  
那宠溺的笑容就和Abby看到某种大型犬类时的笑容一样。  
于是他还是没忍住翻了个白眼。  
  
“A little help？”Gibbs低声抗议着。  
  
Abby无声地“噢”了一下，蹑手蹑脚地走到沙发一侧伸手帮Gibbs从沙发上站起来。  
  
蜷成一团的Pride似乎感觉到了身下沙发重量的变化，从熟睡中惊醒。  
“What……”  
  
“早安，”Abby快乐地对他挥了挥手，“抱歉我吵醒你了……呃……‘我们’，抱歉吵醒你了……啊……”  
  
Pride赶在Abby继续解释下去之前挣扎着坐起身揉了揉脸颊。那件大衣被他揉成一团堆在了一边。  
“没关系……啊……I need the bathroom.”  
  
Gibbs和Abby看着Pride晃晃悠悠地飘出了起居室。  
  
“Abby……？”  
  
还没等Gibbs的话说出口，Abby已经迅速地逃向了门口。  
  
“啊，我在车上等你们。Take your time.”  
然后她就从前门头也不回地闪了出去。  
  
“什么……”  
Gibbs无奈地摇了摇头，侧耳听了听若隐若现的水声。  
  
“King, you alright? Need anything?”  
  
“Yeah, my bag please.”  
  
他歪着头瞄了一眼，扫到丢在墙角的那个旅行包，上前拎起——差点踩在Pride的鞋上——才发现是Pride的NCIS勤务包。侧面口袋里那张机票吸引住了他的目光。看航班时间，Pride这家伙是乘坐昨晚夜间最后一班纽奥良直飞华府的飞机来的，而且还应该是直接从罪案现场马不停蹄地跑去了机场。  
  
没理由这家伙如此匆忙地赶来……  
  
他皱了皱眉头，疑惑地拎着背包，透过浴室的门塞给了还有些睡眼惺忪的Pride。  
  
“What the hell is going on here？”  
  
——————  
  
Gibbs若有所思地坐在办公桌后喝着他的大杯咖啡，时不时瞟一眼三楼那通向主任办公室的平台。  
  
早上Abby用她的小车顺便将腿脚不大灵活的他和Pride拉去了他惯常吃早餐的餐厅，然后就是海军大院。  
有鉴于Dr. Taft已经说服了他的整个小组轮流来接送他上下班，就是为了暂时不让他开车，所以他也只好暂时接受这样的安排。  
  
不过当Gibbs发现自家门外的车道上竟然空着——Pride这家伙没有租车，Gibbs就不免有点好奇他下飞机之后到底是怎么一路摸到自己家的。更何况昨晚还突然下起不小的雪。  
  
而Pride一反常态地，一扣好安全带就歪过头去，几乎是坐在后座上昏睡了一路。这家伙也就是在餐厅里勉强打起精神吃了两口松饼，抱着咖啡杯直点头。  
  
就连早晨办公室中央堆着的那一大箱上好的波本，哦，还有上面硕大的淡紫色蝴蝶结和那个熟悉的写满花体字的卡片都没能引起他的好奇心。  
  
“啊哈，大名鼎鼎的Special Agent Pride，什么‘风’把你吹来了？”DiNozzo饶有兴致地打量着勉强对他笑了笑的Pride。  
当然，马上遭到了Gibbs的巴头。  
  
“Agent Pride——”  
  
Leon Vance站在三楼的平台上，神情严肃。  
  
“请来我的办公室。”  
  
Pride耸了耸肩，缓缓跟上Vance的步伐。  
  
总之，从他们早上到了办公室后，Pride就呆在主任的办公室里没有出来。  
Gibbs低头看了看手表，已经临近中午了。  
  
他的手机又不甘寂寞的响了起来。  
说实在的，他真的很想把手机直接丢进咖啡杯。  
  
  
Tony从显示器后探头望着Gibbs，他正皱着眉头作势正要把手机丢进咖啡杯——旁边的McGee愁眉苦脸地似乎想要阻止他——却突然接了起来。  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
他那跟随Gibbs多少年培养出的直觉让他迅速从办公桌里掏出配枪和徽章。  
果不其然，Gibbs已经在向电梯走过去了。  
  
“Grab your gear, bodies in Rock Creek Park.”  
  
“Bodies?”


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs还是很好奇，Pride被Leon到底约谈了些什么。  
  
和Pride搭档那么多年，与Leon相处那么多年，他最清楚不过这两人，而早上他们两个见到对方的反应，似乎是都对这次会面感到有些尴尬。  
  
Pride一向是不太按规矩来的那个，远在纽奥良也常常先斩后奏，不过最让Leon和SECNAV头疼的大概是Pride对手下探员的“偏袒”——有时是为他们争取假期和其他的一些福利待遇，和Leon在电话里叫板；有时是当部下违反了NCIS内部守则而遭到处罚时，不远千里跑来和Leon争执……  
  
而没有哪一次像早上一样——Pride如此无精打采，Leon一向严肃的表情中还掺杂了某种强烈的情绪。  
  
他脑海里仿佛有个声音在一遍遍重复着有什么不对，让他不安而烦躁，手指下意识地在桌子上敲动着。  
  
窗外夜色已深，而Tony他们三个还在各自的办公桌前跟进这起双尸案的线索。  
  
他知道自己现在应该一门心思扑在手头的案子上。  
  
然而他做不到。  
  
Gibbs用力揉了揉额头。  
  
Leon拎着大衣和文件包从楼梯上走了下来，望了一眼还在加班的Gibbs小队，一言不发地向电梯走了过去。  
  
Gibbs在电梯门关上之前冲了进去。  
  
他突然不知道哪里来的火气，一巴掌扇停了电梯。  
  
“Director……”  
  
“Special Agent Gibbs, what do you want.”  
  
“Leon。”他叹了口气，语气略有缓和地望着对方。  
“到底发生了什么？”  
  
而Vance的表情没有丝毫变化。  
  
Gibbs试探地向前走进一步，Vance不为所动。  
  
“时机合适时你自然会知道的，Agent Gibbs。”  
“在此之前，我建议你处理好手头的案子。”  
  
Gibbs若有所思地死死盯着Vance，不想错过任何一个细微的表情变化。  
Vance绕过他，重新启动了电梯。  
  
“你什么都不打算告诉我是吗？”  
  
“Damn right.”  
  
“Pride人呢？”  
  
“在你们回来之前就已经离开了。”  
“晚安，Gibbs。”  
  
他站在电梯里，望着Vance远去的背影，直到电梯门徐徐关上。  
  
他今天已经盘问过Abby。而Abby只是将他不久前因为疤痕组织导致的极度疼痛而入院的情况，还有Gibbs明显要自己过感恩节的事实告知了Pride——Abby还以为Pride是在担心Gibbs而专门跑来的……  
  
“Pride你到底在搞什么鬼……”  
  
——————  
  
时钟指向凌晨十二点半的时候，Gibbs把小组的三个人都赶上了回家的路。McGee顺路将他送回了家。  
  
Gibbs长叹了一口气，推门而入。  
  
屋子里亮着灯。  
  
他赶快望向早上Pride放勤务包的地方——  
  
不见了。  
  
Gibbs眨了眨眼。  
他摇了摇头，脱掉了外套打算在沙发上凑合一夜。  
  
地下室传来了一声脆响。  
  
他条件反射地迅速掏出枪，小心翼翼走到门口。  
  
Pride正坐在工作台上，半个人倚在他那艘船上，看样子是在地下室里琢磨了会儿Gibbs的手艺就忍不住又睡过去了。Gibbs随手丢在工作台边的护目镜正巧被他碰到了地上。  
  
Gibbs有些好笑地望着这家伙，好奇这人到底连轴转了几个通宵。他思考了一下，还是靠着扶手一步一步向地下室挪去。自打做完手术后，他已经有很久没来过地下室了，上下楼梯对他的膝盖来说，完全是个负担。  
  
不过总不能让这家伙坐着睡一夜吧。  
而且地下室的窗户还开着。  
  
他笑着摇了摇头，上前拍了拍Pride的肩膀。  
Pride突然睁开了双眼。  
隔着单薄的布料Gibbs感觉到对方突然紧张起来。  
  
“嘿……”  
Gibbs脸上的笑容消失了，严肃地望着明显放松下来的Pride揉着脸颊。  
  
“Everything alright？”  
  
“啊， 当然……”Pride清了下嗓子，耸了耸肩。  
灯光下Pride明显畏缩了一下。  
  
Gibbs看着他那件早上新换上的黑色衬衣以一个奇怪的角度粘在他身上。  
  
还没等Pride反应过来，Gibbs已经伸手蹭了蹭那里。  
  
温热粘稠的红色明晃晃的刺眼。  
  
他们就那么沉默的一起望着Gibbs的手指，大概沉默了几秒钟。  
下一秒Gibbs已经不容分说地一把掀起了他的衣服，看着那处绷带遮盖的伤口，然后不容置疑地瞪着Pride，等他给出一个解释。  
  
而Pride心里很清楚，在没有得到一个合情合理的解释之前，Gibbs是不会罢休的。  
  
在Gibbs一脸严肃没有余地的准备打电话喊Ducky来，或者直接叫救护车送他去医院的威胁中，以及tell me everything然后视情况而定的利诱下，Pride一脸不情愿地皱着眉举手投降，任由Gibbs那有些凉的手指在他的伤口周围试探性地按压着。他现在最想要做的就是安稳地睡上一觉，而无论是面对Ducky还是面对别的什么医生，结果都是一样的，他免不了要被人拿着各式的针头器械戳戳碰碰，没完没了。更何况，他也不想在医院的走廊里花去几个小时的时间等着夜班那些睡眼朦胧实习生们什么时候想起他的存在时再来检查一下确保他没挂掉，顺便又抽上两管血。  
啊，说到底他不应该急急忙忙地刚缝好伤口就坐上那趟飞机。气压的变化是他不能控制的，这大概也解释了为什么还没等下飞机他已经把胃里的东西吐得什么都不剩了。  
  
“嘿！”  
  
Gibbs略微用力地戳了戳他，引来腹部肌肉一阵紧张的抗议和Pride明显的不满。  
  
Gibbs嘴角翘了翘，很满意终于把Pride从他神游天外的状态里拉回来了。  
  
“我在和你说话。”  
  
“哦……抱歉……”Pride抓了抓头发，想要从工作台上跳下来，却被Gibbs死死地按在原地。  
  
“不，你别动，老实呆在这儿。”  
  
他皱着眉看着Gibbs走开在地下室里翻找着什么，然后若有所思地盯着楼梯发了一会儿呆。  
  
“老实坐在那儿，不然走着瞧。”Gibbs站在台阶上头也不回地丢下一句，无视了膝盖的抗议，快步爬上楼梯消失在起居室里。  
  
Pride微笑着摇了摇头，低头看了一眼自己左腹部那块明显崩开的伤口做了个鬼脸。  
  
——————————  
  
身旁两个人低沉的交谈声将他从半睡半醒的状态中拉了出来，Pride明显一阵紧张，Gibbs赶在他起身之前一把按住了他。  
  
“放松。”Gibbs凑在他耳边，安慰似的轻声说道。  
Pride轻哼了一声，顺势就将额头靠在了他的肩膀上，忍不住叹了口气。  
  
坐在椅子上的Taft挑着眉看了一眼Gibbs和Pride，若有所思地重新开始操动着手里镊子和针线，在伤口处继续缝合着。  
  
“So…… this is the guy， right？”  
  
哦哦哦，他发誓Gibbs那面无表情的脸上绝对升温了几度。  
  
——————————  
  
Gibbs坐在椅子上，望着缩在毯子下的Pride，忍不住摇了摇头。  
  
Taft留下了几份龙飞凤舞的处方笺后已经离开了——有鉴于他们两人，其中一个左膝已经有肿胀的迹象——不大可能把已经因为发烧而迷迷糊糊的Pride从地下室一路弄到楼上去而不扯动伤口，所以折衷的解决方式就是把地下室那张行军床拖出来。  
  
安顿好Pride之后，Gibbs毫不客气地一个电话打给了远在纽奥良的LaSalle。电话接通之后他还没来得及张口，这位年轻探员就语气焦急地询问他Pride是不是跟他在一起。在得到Gibbs的“一切都好”的保证后，LaSalle长舒了一口气，一五一十地将最近发生在纽奥良的一切统统告诉了他。  
Pride，不出意料地又招惹到了某些危险分子——甚至还有数目可观的一笔悬赏挂在他头上，而过去惊心动魄的一个月让纽奥良小队如临大敌，人人自危，Sebstain甚至都住进了医院，老Cassius也被24小时单独羁押，就连Laurel都被Pride赶去远在德州的Linda的新家里。  
所以当他们锁定目标最后收网时，一心要鱼死网破的嫌疑人们毫不犹豫地引爆了藏在仓库里的炸药，躲闪不及的大家纷纷受到大大小小的擦伤，只有来不及隐蔽的Pride被飞来的铁皮透过Kevlar下的缝隙戳进了左腹。  
嗯，然后就在Loretta急急忙忙赶来帮不肯去医院的Pride处理好伤口，并且命令已经几天没合过眼的他回家去休息之后，NOPD的警官送他回了办公室。  
而几小时之后当LaSalle他们回去时，这家伙早就没影了。  
纽奥良小组差点要掘地三尺将整个纽奥良翻个底朝天，最后还是Triple P在机场的监控里发现了Pride的去向——他们都以为Pride是遇到了什么危险而完全没有想过其他的可能。  
  
哦，还有下午Vance突然告知LaSalle接下来一周由他全权负责纽奥良的一切事务——简直让这位年轻的探员差一点也跳上飞机直奔华府而来。  
  
身为Pride的前搭档，Gibbs对此深有体会。但是一声不吭地丢下所有事情而让别人担心，这不像是Pride。  
但是Gibbs完全可以理解那种感觉。如影随形的不安，高度紧张和担忧——这一切都可以驱动着一个人没眠没休地坚持下去，但当一切都结束的时候——  
他瞟了眼窗外已经微微发白的天空，随手盖住了一边的时钟，拿起了工作台边的眼镜和已经卷了边的小说，准备读上几页。  
自然而然地伸手端起那个装了小半杯波本的杯子凑到嘴边——  
  
“我记得医生禁止你饮酒。”  
  
Pride半张脸藏在毯子下面，正眨着眼看着他，双眼因为发热而显得异常明亮。  
  
“Loretta也让你回家休息来着。”Gibbs轻哼了一声，将手里的东西一股脑堆在一边。  
“而不是连夜坐飞机跑到华盛顿来在别人家的沙发上挤上一夜。”  
  
他笑着眨了眨眼。  
  
“这回我带了威士忌来。”  
“还有我酒吧里最好的波本。”  
“我喜欢你戴眼镜的样子。”  
  
Gibbs忍着没有翻白眼，好笑地拖着椅子凑到他身边，伸手试了试他额头的温度。  
那几缕揉乱了的灰白色间杂的头发乱糟糟地翘着。  
Gibbs那略凉的手挪开时，他还是忍不住失望地抿住了嘴。  
  
“正好你醒了，我觉得你应该把医生留下的药先吃掉。”  
  
Gibbs低头看了眼他，正撞上他瞟来的目光。  
  
接下来的一切发生的太快。  
  
Pride轻轻地揪着他的衣领，以不容置疑的力度把他的脸拉倒自己面前，接着就那么自然而温柔地吻了下去。  
  
他还沉浸在一瞬间的震惊中，来不及做出什么反应，Pride松开了他。  
刚刚还灼热的触感和鼻息消失了，被流动的空气和裹挟的木屑味道取代，甚至有些冰冷地让他不自觉地颤抖了一下。  
Gibbs只是微张了嘴盯着眼前人那双盈动的眼睛。  
  
他们就那么互相望着对方，一言不发。  
沉默却并不尴尬。  
Pride又往毯子里缩了缩，半张脸藏回了毯子下面，双眼微阖，默默地盯着他，却似乎是有点冷的样子。  
  
下一秒，Gibbs已经躺在他身边，整个人从后面环抱着他，温柔地轻轻吻了吻他的鬓角。  
  
毯子下面的家伙开心地探着脑袋蹭了蹭Gibbs微凉的下巴，放松地贴进Gibbs的怀里，握住Gibbs正抱在他腰间的手，心满意足地叹了一口气。  
  
“I am home.”  
  
  
－End－ :3


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs记不得这是他第几次在地下室过夜了。

波本、昏暗的灯光、木屑和敲敲打打，偶尔还有电视或收音机的嘈杂，电话那头和这头的醉意，甚至有时是整夜整夜的不眠不休——这种时刻，总会有个脾气倔强的家伙在电波的另一端不声不响地听着地下室里他的每个细微动作，只有偶尔传来轻微的啤酒瓶磕碰声才昭示出这家伙的存在。  
Gibbs并不会经常打通这种午夜或凌晨时分，看似多此一举的沉默“专线”，况且这一切的开端完全是他无意中误拨了一个电话，此后却成了约定俗成的习惯；但是只要他需要那个人的电话接通时，那家伙似乎永远有无限的耐心和精力，安安静静地聆听着微弱的电流声和Gibbs的沉默。  
他并不会多问什么，也不肯放下电话，只是等着Gibbs平静下来，再道一声晚安或早安。

毛毯下很温暖，阳光正透过气窗在墙上投下一小片光亮。Gibbs在毯子下简单伸展了一下四肢，膝盖、胸口和肩膀处的胀痛感让他忍不住直皱眉。  
看样子今天又可能下雪。  
他们昨天接到的Rock Creek Park双尸案还毫无进展，这个周末又要继续加班了。

他挑着眉毛望了一眼工作台上的闹钟——时间还早。

缩在毯子下面的家伙又无意识地向他怀里靠了靠，似乎不大舒服的样子，轻轻哼了一声，但并没有醒来。Gibbs低头看了一眼，探头试了下他的体温，提醒自己一会儿一定要让这家伙乖乖把Taft留下的那些药片吃掉，接着饶有兴致地拨弄着他耳边那一撮翘起的头发。

他很少看到Dwayne如此平静安详，乃至毫无防备的样子，就连那些眼角上随时泛着笑意的皱纹似乎都消失了。  
要知道这几个小时里，Pride睡得并不踏实，需要Gibbs不时将这家伙揪回毯子底下，最后干脆塞回自己怀里。  
他侧耳倾听着Dwayne平缓的呼吸声，直到Dwayne含糊地嘟囔了一句，然后侧着脑袋贴在了他胸口上。  
Gibbs止不住脸上的笑意，伸手又一次将毛毯的四周掖紧。

回过头来，猝不及防地对上了那家伙淡绿色的双眼。

“Morning sunshine.”  
“我吵醒你了？”

“Hi.”Pride眨着眼摇了摇头，伸了个懒腰——牵扯到伤口不由得做了个鬼脸，肩膀一接触到毯子外冰凉的空气，整个人嗖地又缩了回去。  
“Damn, it’s cold. How can you ever sleep in here, brother?”

Gibbs摇着头从行军床上爬起来，毯子下的家伙迅速将毯子在身上裹紧，以抵御Gibbs带进去的凉气。

“早餐，药，还有卧床休息，”Gibbs站在台阶边，伸出手指点了点他，“否则我会要Palmer来看着你。”

他满意地看着刚爬起来的Pride眯着眼睛、微张着嘴，却又无法反驳地摇着头将毛毯披在身上裹紧，一脸无奈。那一头银灰色的头发不听话地向各个方向支棱着，随着他的动作微微抖动着。

“我说你是不是忘了点什么……？”抓着毯子的人小心翼翼地伸出手来蹭了蹭自己冰凉的鼻尖。

“什么？”一脸无辜。

“我的衬衣？我还……半裸着。”Pride有些尴尬地抓了抓下巴上些许冒出的胡须。

“你不是有毯子么，还是我最好的那条。”  
Gibbs丢下这句，满意地看着某人不满地张大了嘴，便头也不回地消失在了门口。  
啊，还能听到地下室里某人不死心的叫嚷——

“至少……给我件上衣？”  
“Please？”

Gibbs发誓他绝对没有笑出声来。  
他能听到Pride一开始胜利的欢呼，和接下来沮丧的嘟囔。  
地下室里这家伙，多半这会儿已经发现自己的衬衣被Taft剪的破破烂烂了。  
说真的，如果可以让Pride老老实实地卧床休息，那Gibbs完全不介意让Taft或是其他什么人把这家伙的衣服统统收走。也省得他去Pride那个勤务包里翻出手铐来用上了。

他在厨房里四处翻找着适合病号吃的东西，抓耳挠腮。毕竟身为一个刚经历过外科手术的人，Gibbs自己都不是个能遵守医嘱的家伙。让他一时间在满冰箱的牛排、披萨、意面和啤酒中间翻出对肠胃友善些的食物，还是有点难度。

不过他还是一如既往地换上了新咖啡粉，加好水后抬手敲开了咖啡机的开关。锅里那几颗好不容易翻出来的鸡蛋正在呲呲作响，黄油蒸腾起的淡淡白雾和香气环绕在操作台边。  
这大概是他这些年来，破天荒地一次如此用心地准备早餐了。

平时冰箱里的披萨就足够了。  
或者一般Pride出现的时候，这种活儿都是他全权负责的。

Gibbs小心翼翼地翻了翻锅里的鸡蛋，以及旁边的几片培根。一顺水地从橱柜里捞出两个干净的瓷盘，叮叮咣咣地将早餐盛盘放好，抓起毛巾擦了擦手。  
他端着盘子——确切地说是咖啡杯和盘子，其中一个盘子危险地摞在咖啡杯上——顺便胳膊下还夹着一包牛奶，转身向餐桌边走过去。

桌边横放着的那个旧沙发上，Pride正一脸好奇外加无辜地裹着毯子盯着他。那头揉乱的头发在静电的作用下越发肆无忌惮了。  
就知道这家伙不会老老实实地呆在原地……  
那眼神还真是有点像隔壁院子里那只好奇心和精力都很旺盛的金毛。

“Hungry？”

“Starving！”不用他招呼，Pride已经迅速挤进餐桌边的椅子里，抓起了叉子，满眼期待地看着Gibbs将手里的东西一股脑地摊开，接着将盛满培根和鸡蛋的盘子滑到他面前。那跃跃欲试的样子让Gibbs忍不住要笑出声来。  
这好像的确是Pride第一次尝到Gibbs早餐的手艺。

Pride大概是觉得毯子实在碍事，三下五除二就把毛毯塞去了旁边的椅子上。身上突然露出的红色hoodie看着无比眼熟。

“嘿！那是我的衣服！”Gibbs不满地抗议着。

桌子对面的家伙满不在乎地撸了撸袖子。  
“现在是我的了！”

“那是我最喜欢的一件。”

“被剪坏的也我最喜欢的衬衣。”  
“这件hoodie现在归我了。”

Gibbs眯着眼睛盯着对面的家伙，Pride一脸“Bite me”的神情吞下一大口鸡蛋——眼看着Gibbs将他盘子里的培根全部叉了出去，还把咖啡抢走丢给他了一杯牛奶。

“喂！”

Gibbs理都没理这家伙，开心地抓起胡椒粉随手撒了撒，大口地吃了起来。

做早餐也可以是件有趣的事情。

——————————

Tony和Bishop在从Norfolk回来的路上，McGee和Abby正在楼下的法证室里跟进线索。  
Gibbs刚刚结束了在MTAC的通话——Bishop的老关系帮他们调用了NORAD的卫星图像，以及某颗“并不存在”的卫星。

Rock Creek Park遇害的年轻海军下士和他的好友，此刻正躺在Ducky的解剖台上，安静地等待着NCIS首席法医和他的助手将每一具器官重新放回自己空荡荡的体腔内。  
一桩看似简单的仇杀案件，绕了半个地球牵动了大大小小不少敏感的部门和信息，虽然颇费周折，但对于Gibbs小队来说，案情已经基本明朗了。  
Norfolk那边的情况完全符合Gibbs的推测，现在只待Abby和“精灵王”将海军下士身上的追踪设备和潜在的嫌疑人对上号，整个小组就可能还有时间享受剩下的不到24小时的周末。

唯一可惜的就是，今早小组办公室中间出现的那台颇为高档的咖啡机，以及旁边新鲜的阿尔及利亚咖啡豆——不用看那个华丽地飞舞在顶端的淡紫色蝴蝶结，都可以猜到又是Sherlock Lady的杰作——被忙于解决手头凶杀案的NCIS小组完全无视了。  
Gibbs站在三楼的平台上沉默地望着那亮镫镫的意大利式哑光金属外壳，以及夜间灯光下柔和地闪烁着光泽的黑色流线型手柄和操作台，无奈地长叹了一口气。  
没错，就算他可以每次从机器旁边挤过的时候都咆哮着要Tony对此负责，可惜却并没有什么panic button能让他立竿见影摆脱这个让人无比头疼的追求者。

就好像他的麻烦还不够多似的。

Gibbs垂下头活动了一下肩膀和颈椎。有点不放心地伸手捏了捏衣兜里的车钥匙——还有自行车钥匙，下意识地再次确认自己的确将钥匙随身带着了。  
他可不想给Pride那个家伙任何溜出去乱晃的机会。  
天知道那家伙到底是个多糟糕的病人。在遵守医嘱这一点上，Gibbs自认为还是要比Pride做得好很多的。Ducky可以作证。

他现在有些后悔没有把那家伙的鞋子也干脆藏起来——  
For Pride, you never know.

  
早餐后，收拾妥当的Gibbs好不容易把Pride撵去沙发上安静坐好，自己收拾厨房，等着Abby开车来接他去海军大院。  
餐盘、叉子、杯子等都被迅速熟练地洗干净，放在一边沥水。等他搞定了厨房里的一切清洁工作后，沙发上的家伙早就不见了。

Gibbs长叹一声，才不过十几分钟的时间，这家伙就不知道窜去了哪里。同时Gibbs也忍不住好奇这家伙住院的时候，Linda到底怎么看住他的。  
“King! Get your ass back here, NOW!”  
Gibbs对着空荡荡的屋子咆哮着，不断扫视着每个角落，一大早就多少有些头痛。

话音刚落那颗毛茸茸的脑袋就从拐角的浴室噔地冒了出来。

嗯……不对，湿乎乎的脑袋。

“Dwayne？！”Gibbs咆哮着瞪着Pride，看着他随手抓起浴巾赶快胡乱地擦了两下头发，接着迅速把毛巾藏在了身后。  
Gibbs现在真的很想一巴掌照着这家伙的后脑勺扇上去。

Dwayne一脸无辜地咧开嘴笑了笑，伸手指了指腹部那片绷带。  
“我有用胶带和保鲜膜贴上的……”

“What？！”

某人那一脸无辜的笑容让Gibbs太阳穴附近的某根神经抽搐起来。

“Bed！NOW！”  
Gibbs指着楼梯毫不客气的咆哮着。

还没等Pride有什么反应，Abby和她那黑红相间的哥特装呼地穿过前门占领了客厅，厚厚的耳罩和围巾上都沾满了一层雪花，把冬季的寒冷和机灵古怪的欢乐感迅速塞满了四周。Pride慌忙扯起那件红色的hoodie套在了身上，不放心地握紧了裹在身上的浴巾。

“Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs！”  
“早上好！寒冷又可爱的早晨！”  
“Dwayne Dwayne Dwayne！”  
“My favorite duo.”  
“Like batman and superman, ironman and captain America……superhero!”  
“No…… Super Agent!”  
“Oh! And sharing their outfit. Nice hoodie, Dwayne, that red suits you.”  
“Super hot and everything……”  
在Gibbs著名的死光瞪视发射之前，Abby已经一连串没停歇，手舞足蹈地评论了半天。

然后突然停了下来。

“……Oh!”  
“我打扰到你们了……I guess？”  
“我在车上等着！”

Gibbs终于再也没按捺住地使劲儿翻了翻眼睛，严肃地盯着Abby的背影。  
Dwayne竭尽全力地憋着脸上的笑意，看着Abby逃似地夺门而去。他略为尴尬地耸了耸肩，趁着Gibbs还在眯着眼睛打量站在车边坏笑的Abby，赶快三步并两步地坐在了沙发上。

刚裹好毯子，Gibbs就危险地眯着眼睛瞪视着他。  
“Lie down！”  
“You’re not going anywhere!”  
“Don’t you DARE try anything!”

  
然后就在Gibbs和Abby滑出车道的时候，Pride还是略微不甘心地从窗户后面露出半个脑袋和他们挥了挥手。  
Abby这一路上关于她在宠物救助站志愿工作时接触到的“狗狗们有多么可爱”的论述就没停过。

  
Gibbs叹了口气揉了揉脸颊，快步向办公桌走去。正巧Tony和Bishop从电梯里出来。紧接着McGee也一溜小跑，手里挥舞着一张便签纸冲进了小组的办公间。  
“Boss we got him!”

“Let’s go.”

抓捕的过程并没什么波折，嫌疑人几乎在被戴上手铐的同时就乖乖招了供。冲动型犯罪往往事先并无预谋，如果施害者还是个沉不住气的家伙，总是会留下足够的线索。

Tony在审讯室里仔细盘问了许久，接着McGee就将嫌疑人送去羁押，Ducky也准备将遗体明天一早就交还给亲属们。Bishop在完成例行的文书工作。  
Abby拎着她的提包蹦蹦跳跳地来到Gibbs的办公桌前，不由分说一把抓起他的外套，同时拉起了他。

“Abby？！”

“Your work here is done, Gibbs. You need your rest. I’ll sent you home.”

“Abby!”

“You, mister, are going back to home.”

————————————

不止客厅，整栋房子没有一点灯光。  
Gibbs皱着眉，身后跟着Abby，两个人静悄悄地走进了房子里。

夜色已经彻底降临了，街道上的灯光以及Abby的车灯透过窗户照射进来。  
沙发上起伏的阴影里，传来了轻柔而有规律的呼吸声。

Gibbs明显放松了下来。Abby微笑着用力抱了抱Gibbs，轻啄了一下他的脸颊，悄悄地离开了。

他沉默地扭亮了台灯，柔和的暖光照亮了屋子。

Dwayne正平躺在沙发上，毯子的一角遮在脸边，脑袋下面枕着红色的兜帽。  
灯光的变化在他眉间投上了一小片皱纹，Dwayne向靠背转过去，试图躲避突如其来的光亮。

Gibbs随手丢好外套，关掉了手机，收好配枪，蹑手蹑脚地向厨房走去，脸上不自觉地挂上了一丝微笑。

他打开冰箱的时候还是没忍住冒出了想要把沙发上的家伙揪起来狠狠教训一顿，这样的冲动——  
满满的新鲜蔬菜和水果、牛奶和谷物，海鲜和鱼类。啤酒一瓶都没剩下。  
一边关好的炉子上架着那个橙色的炖锅，里面盛满了已经做好的Crawfish Gumbo。旁边的不锈钢蒸锅里面是新鲜的米饭。

Gibbs叹了口气，轻轻扭开了炉火。  
他敢保证如果现在他去楼上转一圈，不仅洗衣篮里的衣服都已经洗净叠好，整整齐齐、分门别类地收在了他的衣柜里，而且连床单被罩都焕然一新，整个房间一尘不染。他还会在客厅里看到各类信件和一向被他随手丢得乱糟糟的报纸、杂志，以及壁炉上、书架上的书都被摆放得整整齐齐。  
不过好在餐桌上的药片的确少了一些，看样子这家伙还是有按时吃药的。

水份被加热成蒸汽的声音持续着，客厅里传来Dwayne翻身和嘟囔的声音。不一会儿Gibbs就听到毛毯和衣物悉悉索索的摩擦声，还有某人有些滞重的脚步声。

“嘿。”Pride眯着眼，睡眼惺忪地倚在门边，抓了抓耳后的头发。

“嘿。”  
“坐下，吃饭。”

Pride不置可否地点了点头，飘去水槽边洗了把脸，迷迷糊糊地从抽屉里抓出了餐具，原路返回餐桌旁，一声不吭地坐进了椅子里，双手支在桌子上，托着脑袋望着厨房里的人忙碌的背影。

操作台边的Gibbs搅动着锅里的食物，看着气泡在锅里翻滚起来，随手将刚切好的芫荽末抓来撒进去一把，香气在整个屋子里飘荡开来。  
他盛好了两份Gumbo，关上炉子，擦了擦手，端起两个碗转身走向餐桌。

Pride正闭着眼睛半垂着脑袋，额头眼看就要滑到桌面上了。Gibbs有些好笑地走过去托住了他的脑袋，接着轻轻拍了拍他。

“I’m awake.”Pride闭着眼睛含混地咕哝了一声。

“I told you, you’re overdoing it.”  
“Come on, wake up.”  
“You can take your nap on couch.”

短暂的混乱之后，Pride舒服地窝在沙发里揉着眼睛，看着Gibbs点亮了壁炉，接着扭开了电视。  
Gibbs将晚餐放在了茶几上，接着倒上了两杯热牛奶，然后挤进了沙发里的毛毯下。

Pride接过冒着热气的碗和Gibbs递来的勺子，安静地靠在沙发上望着他，礼貌地保持着距离。

Gibbs紧挨着Pride在沙发上靠好，顺便将腿架在了桌子上，伸手调整好毛毯。  
身边人开心地眨眨眼，却没吭声。

他们两个有一搭没一搭的聊着案情，心思都不在电视上。  
Gibbs并不想多说什么，但Pride知道他只是选择“Let it Go”。

所以在电影字幕开始滚动的时候，Gibbs还是向身边老友一五一十地道出了心里的想法。  
海军中士和他的好友，伊拉克归来的狙击手小组。战友和爱人。  
而好友的哥哥，酗酒、赌博、懦弱却老观念的阿拉巴马Red neck。

People will do everything in the name of love.

他们沉默地看着字幕在音乐声中缓缓消失，各有所思。  
电视里在播放的西部片结束了，周六晚上热火朝天的比赛项目瞬间占据了屏幕。

Gibbs不声不响地吃着手里的Gumbo，不时从Pride碗里抢走几块龙虾肉。

就在场上裁判将两方代表队员叫到中线上的时候，Gibbs发誓他听到了合页旋转的声音。

Sherlock Lady正怀抱着一支上好的红酒，微笑着踱进了客厅。  
“What a lovely dinner.”

Pride狐疑地打量了一眼她，又看了看身边的Gibbs。  
Gibbs眼睛都没抬，一门心思盯着电视，咀嚼着刚抢来的龙虾肉。

“I would love to join you gentelmen with this delicious wine.  
“Mister……？”

Sherlock Lady对着Pride伸出手来，Pride刚想回答，就被Gibbs探着脑袋挡住了。  
Gibbs正凑在他的碗边翻找着龙虾肉。  
Pride对着被他有意无视的女士尴尬地笑了笑，看着对方脸上的惊讶一闪而过。

“Well, I suppose a nice Saturday night will greatly benefit all of us. I’ll help myself……”

Gibbs危险地眯着眼睛对上了她的目光，转了转眼睛。  
就在她准备走去厨房的时候，Gibbs一把扯住身边正状况外的家伙，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

“Oh my GOD！”

他们分开时，Pride满脸通红地微低着头，喘着粗气试图使胸腔充满足够的氧气。  
Sherlock Lady瞪着双眼难以置信地看着他们。  
Gibbs挑衅似的迎上她的目光——  
“Benefit enough？”

电视里开球的欢呼声和此刻她那一张一合却发不出声音的样子放在一起，颇为滑稽。  
等涨红脸的Sherlock Lady缓过神来，遍飓风过境一般愤怒地掉头离开了。  
还不忘重重地摔上门。

依旧状况外的Pride红着脸，眨着眼睛看着Gibbs继续凑来翻找着他碗里的龙虾。

“Gibbs……  
“Is she……?  
“Are we……  
“Did you just……”

Gibbs叼着龙虾肉瞟了眼他。

“Yeah.”

Pride涨红了脸，脸上流露出转瞬即逝的惊喜，接着就是困惑和不安。

Gibbs轻轻拿过他手里的餐具，认真地凑近，严肃地盯着那双淡绿色的眼睛。

“Do you trust me?”

“You need to ask?”红晕已经从脸颊上窜到了耳尖，把那片淡绿色衬托的格外明亮。

“……”  
“No.”蓝眼睛的家伙笑着覆上了那柔软的双唇。

“I don’t.”

**［END］**

:3


End file.
